criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold Blood Soldiers
Cold Blood Soldiers 'is the seventh case of World Edition. It is sets in Chernontsovo, Russia. Plot After the events of the previous case, the team arrived in Chernontsovo, Russia, to investigate more about Russia's secret operation named "Operation RAND". There, Des Munos and the Player went in the military camp only to hear a scream from the medical tent. There, they found a dead soldier identified as Boryenka Kozlov and one of the military doctors, Dimitry Zharkov, shocked and scared. At the autopsy, after Sergiu and Des exchanged a romantic moment, he said that the victim was shoot in the heart from a close range with a silent pistol and that he found on the victim's neck traces of vodka as a result of the killer checking if the victim was still alive after he shoot him. From that, he told them to look for someone who drinks vodka. During the investigation, five peoples were flagged as suspects: Dimitry Zharkov (who was angry at the victim because he tried to steal all of his drugs), Alexey Okulov (a soldier who hated the victim because he wasn't taking the military service in serious), Gavrilovich Kuznetsov (a general who was disappointed by the victim because he was acting like a spoiled brat), Givi Patarava (a beggar from Georgia who was mad at the victim because he beat him and humiliated him) and Katja Kozlova (the victim's sister who hated him because he wasn't taking anything in serious and loved to play franks to her). After a long investigation on which Givi was spotted trying to sneak in the military camp and Katja was reported missing only to be found destroying her brother's grave, the killer turned up to be Gavrilovich Kuznetsov. He told Des and the Player that he killed the victim because he was too unruly and arrogant that he was dragging all the camp down. He told them that the victim even tried to sneak in the camp with booze or to sleep with all of the girls from the camp and that he wasn't ready for the future of the operation. When he was asked what was the next step in the operation, he told them that he will not tell them anything. At the trial, Judge Azalea sentenced Gavrilovich to 20 years in prison. During "The era of war", Des and the Player went to talk with Dimitry after he requested to talk with them. He told them that he left wanted to reveal all of the details of the secret operation because he hated what was the operation going to do, but he couldn't tell them in person because he might be heard by someone, so he told them to look for a secret message in the local synagogue. There, they found a faded paint on which they found the message: "The traitor must die in the name of Russia!". The two of them sent the message to Marina and she told them that the author of the message was Alexey Okulov and that they must go to the medical tent fast if they want to save the doctor. In the medical tent they found Dimitry shoot in the head and Alexey with a gun in his hand threatening to shoot them too. Des pressed the trigger faster and shot Alexey in his hand and then took in to the court. There, he only said that the world will fear once again the power of Russia, suggesting that Russia was going to start a war. Judge Azalea sentenced him to life in prison. Meanwhile, Katja wanted to talk with the Player and Marina offered to accompany him. Katja said that she was grateful for us solving the murder of his brother and also told them to say hi to Jonas from her. Marina, suddenly jealous, asked Katja harsh what business does she has with her husband and Katja only said that she would like to meet him at their old spot at the border check. Marina and the Player went to investigate the border check and found a locked necklace in which was a picture of a young Katja kissing a young Jonah on the cheek. Seeing the picture, Marina went mad and asked Jonah about his old relationship with Katja. He explained that they have been together for a few years but they broke up because Katja was too manipulators and controlling toward him and that he could never leave Marina because he loves her too much. Marina apologized for being jealous and they went on a date. At the headquarters, Ingrid was scared about Russia's actions and told them that they have to do anything they can to stop the war. After that, he said that they were going to Moscow to talk with the president of Russia. Victim * [[Boryenka Kozlov|'Boryenka Kozlov]]' '(found shoot in the medical tent) Murder weapon * PSS silent pistol Killer * Gavrilovich Kuznetsov Suspects [[Dimitry Zharkov|'Dimitry Zharkov']]'- Military Doctor' Profile: * The suspect drinks vodka * The suspect is partially deaf * The suspect knows the song "Katyusha" Appearance: - [[Alexey Okulov|'Alexey Okulov']]'- Soldier' Profile: * The suspect drinks vodka * The suspect knows the song "Katyusha" Appearance: - [[Gavrilovich Kuznetsov|'Gavrilovich Kuznetsov']]'- General' Profile: * The suspect drinks vodka * The suspect is partially deaf * The suspect knows the song "Katyusha" Appearance: - [[Givi Patarava|'Givi Patarava']]'- Beggar' Profile: * The suspect is partially deaf Appearance: - [[Katja Kozlova|'Katja Kozlova']]'- Victim's sister' Profile: * The suspect drinks vodka * The suspect is partially deaf * The suspect knows the song "Katyusha" Appearance: - Quasi-Suspect(s) Jonah Karam- Field Expert Killer's profile * The killer drinks vodka * The killer is partially deaf * The killer knows the song "Katyusha" * The killer has blue eyes * The killer weights 200 lbs. Crime scenes Steps Category:All Fanmade Cases